Summer of fun and a little love
by Godzilla183
Summary: Kim and Jason are leaving for summer camp where they will make 4 new friends and meet some old ones (Kim John pairing)
1. Chapter 1 departure

Are you ready to leave for camp asked her 6 year old brother Jason as he sat next to her yes Kim said," and she frowned.

I don.t even want to go to summer camp the 10 year old thought to herself none of my friends are going and I won.t know anybody except Jason and then there are things like mosquitoes. and wild animals like bears. Thinking about that brought a smile to her face as she remembered the care bears.

Kim was wearing a purple tank top and white shorts and pink and blue sneakers her long blond hair was in pigtails with purple ribbons tied in them.

Kids the bus is here Kim and Jasons mom called yay Jason said bordomville here we come Kim thought as she and Jason picked up their bags and stepped off the front porch and climbed up the steps into the yellow camp bus.


	2. Chapter 2 the journey

This is it my summer is officially ruined Kim thought as she climbed up into the bus and looked around there were three other kids on the bus a pair of blond haired blue eyed twins sitting next to each other one boy and one girl who was wearing her hair in pigtails with pink ribbons tied in them just like Kim and a girl with brown hair brown eyes and a purple baseball cap. Hello the boy and girl said," as they waved at Kim and Jason she rolled her eyes oh brother why are those losers trying to be friendly I don.t even want to go to camp Kim thought to herself frowning and she sat down next to the girl with the brown hair and the baseball cap on her head.

Kim hated baseball and most other sports like football and hockey just like some other girls. Kim sat silently brooding and thinking of how her summer was going down the drain when the girl with the brown hair turned and said hello my name is Christy," whats yours.

She sighed and inhaled and exhaled before replying its Kimberly but everyone calls me Kim or Kimmy its nice to meet you Christy said and stuck out her hand for a handshake. Gross I am not shaking your hand its filthy Kim shrieked oh come on Kim its just a little mud Christy said. A little mud Kim said as she shuddered do you know how many germs you are probably carrying Kim said. She wanted to be a doctor so she spent practically all her time studying about disease germs and medicine.

Meanwhile Jason had started talking to the blond haired twins so what are your names he asked as he sat down in the seat right behind them. My names John," the boy replied and shes Dawn he said as he nodded his head at the blond haired girl with the pink ribbons in her pigtails who was sitting next to him.

Its nice to meet you Jason said thank you Dawn replied as she and her brother took turns shaking Jasons hand. My name is Jason and that's Kim he said as he pointed at his sister. The girl she is sitting with is our friend Christy John said as he was watching Kim and Christy so how old is your sister John asked she just turned 10 Jason said.

Cool so did we Dawn replied John didn.t know what was wrong with him ever since he laid eyes on Kim when she got on the bus his stomach felt strange and his heart felt like it was going one hundred miles an hour.

Wow is she pretty John thought as he took a quick look at her cute face her gorgeous blue eyes and her beautiful blond hair wait what am I thinking John get a grip he mumbled under his breath. Kim could feel herself being watched and she looked and saw it was the boy who introduced himself as John Kim felt her face grow hot and she suddenly realized she was blushing and even stranger she was just thinking that John is kind of cute.


	3. Chapter 3 camp pine lake

Kim wake up Christy said no mom I don.t want to go to school Kim muttered in her sleep.

Kim we are almost to the camp only fifteen minutes until we get there Christy said as she shook her gently oh whoopee Kim replied as she opened her eyes.

So how long have you been going to this camp Jason asked since we were 6 years old Dawn answered. Hey look John said as he pointed out the window at a sign which read Camp pine lake 2 miles Yay Dawn John and Christy cheered in unison awesome Jason said and Kim sighed and rolled her eyes.

Kim whats wrong Christy asked oh my parents made me go to camp you will love it Kim they said and to tell you the truth I hate it so far because none of my friends were able to come my friend Natalie was going to Miami for example. and Megan and Sara went to visit their cousins in Los Angeles.

Oh yes that does suck I couldn.t imagine going to camp without John and Dawn the 3 of us are inseparable we do everything together Christy replied.

Kim looked up and smiled for the first time.

Thank you Christy the blond girl said as she shook Christys hand hey you shook my hand Christy replied happily but aren.t you worried about getting sick.

Oh whats a little mud Kim asked and laughed.

Just then the bus came to a halt and Kim and the other children looked out the windows Kims jaw dropped as she stared at her surroundings while she grabbed her bag and stepped off the bus.

Wow its gorgeous I never saw anything so beautiful except when the care bears took us to care a lot Kim thought to herself I miss them it would be great to see them again.


	4. Chapter 4 an old friend

Well we are finally here John said as he stepped down off the bus with Dawn Jason Kim and Christy following behind him.

Hello everybody welcome to camp pine lake the camp director Mr Miller said I see some familiar faces from last year as

he motioned to Dawn Christy and John and some new ones as he pointed to Kim and Jason. Why don.t you come and

tell everyone your names my names Kim Foster I am 10 years old and this is my 6 year old brother Jason she said and I

am studying to be a doctor. Well welcome to camp pine lake and we hope you enjoy your stay. just then some cars

pulled up with some of the other children who would be attending the camp. Christys face turned bright red with anger as

she saw who was getting out of his parents car. Whats wrong Dawn asked its that creep Gary the camp champ from

last year Christy growled Well look who it is the camp losers Gary said and started laughing. Christy a voice suddenly shouted and her eyes lit up with happiness as she saw someone she hadn.t seen in a year.

It was Dark heart.


	5. Chapter 5 her first crush

Christy threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek I missed you so much she said.

Oh before I forget my name is Dave now Mr Miller adopted me last year Dave said that's wonderful Christy answered Dawn John its great to see you again how are you guys doing Dave asked we have been good Dave John answered.

Oh I see you made some new friends since last summer Dave said as he saw Kim and Jason talking with Dawn Oh I am sorry where are my manners Christy said Dave Miller these are our new friends Kim Foster and her brother Jason she said.

Welcome to camp Pine Lake Dave said. Thank you Kim said as she shook his hand wow Dave is very handsome no Kim stop she thought to herself I can.t have feelings for 2 boys at the same time. Meanwhile Dave was thinking wow Kim is beautiful wait stop my heart belongs to Christy.

And I am not going to even think about cheating on her Dave thought as he gazed lovingly at Christy who smiled at him shyly this did not go unnoticed by Gary Dave and Christy sitting in a tree he started singing SHUT UP GARY JOHN DAWN AND CHRISTY SHOUTED and Dave glared at him and Kim and Jason just rolled their eyes at Garys immaturity.

Attention children cabin assigning will now begin announced Mr Miller okay cabin #1 is Dawn Christy Kim Molly Penny Melody Lizzy Kara and Jenny and your bunk counselor is Sara

And cabin #2 is John Jason Dave Gary Cody Alex Tommy Charlie Ben and Harry and your bunk counselor is Brad oh great John groaned as Gary smirked while Mr Miller continued with the cabin assignments for cabin #3 through cabin #44 and Dawn Christy and Kim came over.

Guess what Christy said theres a new activity this year ballroom dance lessons and theres going to be a dance on july 4th and its a full formal dance Christy said so that's why mom made me pack that purple dress and my black flats and I saw dad packing Jasons suit tie and dress shoes from the wedding we went to in april Kim thought to herself


	6. Chapter 6 the victory

Oh its great to be here Christy said as she unpacked her suitcase I know Dawn answered. We better hurry so we don.t miss our first activity Christy replied as she looked at the activity schedule.

Whats our first activity Dawn asked volleyball Christy said really I love volleyball Kim announced excitedly. Allright i'm unpacked Dawn said me too just about Christy said as she removed the blue dress she was going to wear to the 4th of July formal.

Wow Christy that dress is beautiful just wait until Dave sees you wearing that Dawn said thank you Christy told her as she hung the dress up next to her bed Kim held up her purple dress I wonder if John will like my dress wait what am I thinking Kim thought as she forced the thought from her mind. Okay girls is everyone unpacked Sara their counselor asked yes the girls shouted excitedly all right lets go we have a volleyball game to win Sara said.

The girls followed her out of the cabin to the volleyball court where Kim and Dawns brothers were waiting with the other boys from their cabin.

Dave and Christy gave each other a friendly wave oh come on can we start the game please Gary asked impatiently be quiet or you are going to be benched Brad the boys counselor told him as Dave and Christy glared at him okay lets start the game okay Kim why don.t you make the first serve Sara replied.

All right Kim said as she hit the ball over the net and John and Jason managed to keep the ball in the air then Dave sent the ball back over the net and Dawn jumped up and sent the ball over again good shot Dawn Sara told her as Christy and the other girls cheered and Dawn smiled lookout John shouted as Gary had attempted to catch Dawn off guard and hit the ball at her head Dawn froze as she saw the ball heading directly at her face I got it Kim shouted as she jumped and deflected the ball and Dawn sighed in relief.

Gary what were you trying to do Brad asked as Gary stood and glared at Kim. I expect an answer Brad said Gary just stood there shuffling his feet nervously while his teammates glared at him.

Dawn are you okay Christy asked her friend who seemed to be in shock from her close call. Huh what happened Dawn mumbled that jerk Gary hit the ball at your face Christy said as she looked at Gary who was being benched by the boys counselor Brad.

We are going to have to cut this game short lunch is going to be served in ten minutes Sara said as she looked at her watch. Boys I am sorry but we are going to have to forfeit you don.t mind do you Brad asked no the boys said as they glared at Gary. Nice going you jerk John said as he and the other boys walked past on the way to the mess hall and Sara and the girls followed. Gary for that stunt you pulled you are going to be excluded from our next activity Brad said as he and Gary headed to the mess hall.


	7. Chapter 7 going for a swim

Wow that meatloaf was delicious Kim said as she walked out of the mess hall with the other girls from her cabin allright girls we get a half hour to relax then we will be going swimming Sara announced.

Cool John said as he headed to the rec room with Jason as there were arcade games there and a pool table and Kim Dawn and Christy followed. Kim to the surprise of Dawn and Christy turned out to be a really great pool player even John was impressed Kim that was incredible he told her as she smiled shyly thank you she told him then she did something that surprised her she hugged John and kissed him on his cheek.

Kara and Penny appeared at the door of the rec room come on its time for swimming Kara said ok we're coming Dawn answered. The children returned to their cabins to put on their bathing suits and a few minutes later they were at the lake.

Kim wasn.t a good swimmer so she sat on the dock and put her feet in the water Kim are you okay John asked as he sat down next to her yes its just I am not the best swimmer she said.

Oh no if you like I could teach you John replied really she asked yes he answered and we can help a voice told them Kim turned around Tender heart bear and Cheer bear she gasped its great to see you again Jason and I missed you guys so much John was happy too but he was also curious why were the care bears here and how did Kim and Jason know them?


	8. Chapter 8 reunited at last

John its wonderful to see you again how are Dawn Christy and Dave Tenderheart asked we all are doing great John said" wait a second can I say something Kim interrupted.

how do you know John Dawn and Christy she asked" we met them here last summer Dawn said" as she came to see what happened uh oh clear a path Tenderheart interrupted. Cannonball Braveheart lion shouted" as he ran along the dock and jumped into the lake and Dawn and John laughed same old Braveheart Dawn remarked" as she shook her head and smiled.

We should explain how we know Kim and Jason Tenderheart said" we met them 2 years ago when they were living in an orphanage and were sad because their parents had died and it seemed to them that no one cared about them Cheer bear replied.

So the care bears took us to care a lot and taught us that people did still care about me and Jason Kim said" as she hugged her brother oh that reminds me how is Nicholas doing Tenderheart inquired" you two really seemed to like each other Tenderheart said. Johns spirits started to drop when he heard that his crush already had a boyfriend.

Oh Nicholas he is on a tour with Mr Fettucinis magic show oh I forgot to mention that Mr Fettucini adopted Nicholas and we decided that we are better off just being friends Kim said" and John immediately brightened because he had a chance after all. Suddenly a bell started ringing allright kids its almost time for your next activity Brad announced" whats our next activity Kim asked. Scavenger hunt Dawn told her. Ok now everyone pair up in twos Sara said" John immediately paired up with Kim and Christy partnered with Dave and Dawn was paired off with Tommy who had blond hair and green eyes.

Hi Dawnie he said" as he smiled at her o oh h hello Tommy how are you she asked" as she blushed. Dave and Christy and John and Dawn aren.t the only ones who got shot with one of cupids arrows Kim thought to herself. as she caught a glimpse of her brother Jason partnering with a blond haired girl with green eyes and pigtails and she was wearing a green dress.

Oh that's Penny Kim thought to herself" she and Jason are in the same first grade class at our school okay children the objective is to find and bring back as many of the items on your lists as you can good luck and ready set go Sara announced" and the children were off


	9. Chapter 9 taking shelter

Ok I think that's everything Kim said as she put the pine cone in her bag Uh Kim I think we have a problem John told her whats wrong she asked we are lost he answered Kim started to panic oh no what are we going to do she said well first we have to find some sort of shelter and quick John said as they heard thunder and lightning come on Kim said as she took his hand and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as they started walking meanwhile John was blushing from the spark he felt when Kim took his hand look over there Kim pointed at a cave on their left we can stay in here until the rain stops she said as they went in and sat down and tried to get comfortable.

John put his arm around Kim as she snuggled into his side and put her head on his shoulder i'm tired she said and yawned okay try to get some sleep John said thank you Kim replied as she closed her eyes and put her arms around John. Meanwhile back at the camp the other children had returned okay Sara said hand in your bags and we will announce the winner in a few minutes as she and Brad started checking the bags wait where are Kim and John Dawn asked as she started to worry and a lightning bolt made everyone jump. Children we better get inside theres going to be a terrible storm Brad said as he and Sara led the children back to their cabins wait what about my sister Jason asked i'm sorry theres nothing we can do until this storm is over Brad said and tears came to Jasons eyes don.t worry John is really smart he won.t let anything happen to your sister Dawn said as she hugged him thank you Dawn he told her you're welcome she replied. Meanwhile Dave and Christy were taking shelter in the rec hall Christy shrieked as the thunder rumbled and she hugged Dave don.t worry we are safe here he told her as she huddled against him i'm cold Christy said don.t worry I can keep you warm Dave said and he pulled a blanket from his backpack and covered them both thank you Dave Christy said and she kissed him on his cheek you're welcome he told her as she fell asleep and back at the cabin the other children had fallen asleep as did Kim and John


	10. Chapter 10 the search

The storm didn.t let up till the next morning. Ok lets go Dave said and the children started their search JOHN KIM WHERE ARE YOU Jason and Dawn shouted. wow they weren.t kidding Christy" said as the children saw the damage from the storm there were fallen trees and broken tree branches everywhere. I hope John and Kim are okay Dawn said as she wiped tears from her eyes don.t worry my sister is very smart i'm sure they are okay Jason said as he patted Dawns shoulder. Thank you Jason she told him as the group continued on. AAH Kim yelped Kimmy whats wrong John asked I had a nightmare Jason and I were locked in a shopping mall and we were being chased by these out of control robots. Its okay it was only a dream you're safe John said as he rubbed her back. the children looked at each other and leaned forward and kissed each other. Wow John said as Kim smiled John was her first kiss and when he kissed her she knew she loved him and she knew he loved her too.

JOHN KIM WHERE ARE YOU a voice shouted and they looked up its our friends John shouted as he grabbed Kims hand and they ran out of the cave. OVER HERE Kim yelled and a few minutes later they saw their friends burst into the clearing JOHN dawn" shouted as she hugged her brother. "KIM YOU'RE ALLRIGHT Jason shouted" as he tackled his sister yes we missed you guys too Kim said as she stood up we are glad you guys are okay Christy said as she and Dave hugged their friends. Well we better start back Dave said and Christy nodded lets go she said and the children started walking. John look Kim said a few minutes later its our scavenger hunt bag" and she looked inside I don.t believe its still full Kim said as she looked through it everything we found is still inside she said. look Jason said and pointed" its the mess hall Dawn replied and she sighed in relief we're back Kim said as the children entered their cabins and their bunkmates cheered.


	11. Chapter 11 first date

Okay girls tonights after dinner activity is a movie in the rec hall Sara said" What movie are we going to see Kim asked" Oliver and Company Sara replied" Great I love that movie Kim said" I noticed that you and my brother are getting close Dawn said" yes John is really nice and cute Kim answered as her cheeks turned pink.

Ok time for the movie Sara announced and Kim and the other girls left their cabin and headed for the rec hall Hey Kim wait up John yelled as he ran to catch up with her. Did you hear about the movie in the rec hall tonight John asked" yes Kim replied" I was wondering would you like to come as my date John asked" yes Kim replied" John was so happy that he kissed her on the lips Well I would say that John and Kim are definitely in love Christy whispered to Dawn who smiled she was happy her brother had someone hey I have an idea tonight at the movie we should all sit with the boys we like and go to the movie as their dates Dawn said" as she took Tommys hand hi Dawnie he said and she giggled at the cute nickname he gave her. Dawn looked around and saw that Christy had paired up with Dave and Jason was with Penny as they entered the rec hall and took their seats and the lights turned off and the movie started. I think I am in love Kim thought' Wow Kim is so pretty John thought to himself as he looked at her and the care bears watched through the windows. Aww that is so romantic Cheer bear said as she watched the children with their dates holding hands as love bloomed yes Kim and John are a really cute couple Tender heart replied. Oh look Cheer bear whispered and pointed Tender heart looked in time to see Dawn Christy Penny and Kim kissing their dates isn.t that beautiful Cheer bear said.


	12. Chapter 12 love blooms

The July 4th dance finally Dawn gushed" as she was putting on her dress yes I am really excited Kim said as she was dressed and waiting for her bunkmates to finish getting ready. How do I look Christy asked as she came out in her blue dress with her hair in a braid with a matching blue ribbon Christy you look amazing Dawn said as she twirled around in her pink dress and matching pink high heels and Kim nodded thank you and you two look great also Christy replied" what about me Penny asked" as she appeared in her green dress you look beautiful Kim told her and Penny smiled thank you I hope Jason does Penny said.

Don.t worry I am sure he will Kim said" yes John told me that all he has been talking about is taking you to the dance and how he is dying to see you in the dress you are going to wear Dawn said" really Penny asked" as she blushed. Are you girls ready Sara said" as she came out in a blue dress and black spiked high heels yes Sara they answered"

okay lets go Sara replied and they left for the dance which was being held in the rec hall hello Kim John said as they met the boys on the way hi John you look great Kim said as she took his hand thank you and you look pretty John replied" and Kim smiled shyly you think i'm pretty she asked yes he said as they entered the rec hall.

Oooh I love this song Christy told Dave as the song forever young started playing and the children paired up and started to dance and hidden in the shadows were the care bears isn't it romantic Cheer bear asked as she watched yes very much Tender heart said as he summoned up his courage uh Cheer bear would you like to dance he asked nervously she smiled at him before pulling him onto the dance floor yes I would she said"

and they began to sway side to side along with the children oh this is wonderful Dave said as he looked at Christy transfixed by her beauty he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips Christy stared at him in surprise I am sorry Christy its just I love you so much he said and she squeaked in surprise you love me she asked yes it started when you pulled me out of the lake that day Dave explained as Christy put her finger on his lips to silence him I have a confession to make too I love you Dave ever since I almost died that night and you saved me she told him.

Uh this dancing is making me thirsty would you like to get something to drink Dave asked" okay Christy replied as she followed him to the refreshment table and he poured both of them soda cheers Dave and Christy said as they bumped their cups together. Can we sit for a while my feet are sore Christy said" okay Dave replied and they sat down. So Jason I heard from your sister that you have feelings for me Penny said" as they danced yes I do he replied as the song changed and I care for you began playing you are the sweetest boy she told him and he blushed and Penny giggled and when you blush you look even cuter she said" and you are a really pretty girl Jason replied" as he held Pennys hands and she kissed Jason on his cheek and I have feelings for you Jason she said" Kim I have a confession to make I have had a crush on you since I first saw you on the bus when we were coming here and my feelings have been getting stronger everyday since then John said" John I have had feelings for you also and I think you are cute Kim told him. Dawnie I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend Tommy asked" his crush I would love to she replied as she held his hands Tommy kissed Dawn on her forehead and she giggled shyly.


	13. Chapter 13 stargazing

I have an idea its a beautiful night lets go and watch the stars Dawn said: okay Tommy replied" and they held hands and went outside. Wow its beautiful Dawn said: not as beautiful as you Dawn Tommy replied" She smiled at him shyly as her cheeks turned pink and they leaned in and kissed each other gently on the lips. Wow Dawn exclaimed" as she saw fireworks exploding in front of her blue eyes.

Gosh Dawn is an incredible kisser Tommy thought to himself" as she took his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. Dawnie look a shooting star make a wish Tommy blurted" I see it she replied" Dawn I have a confession to make Tommy said as he stared into her gorgeous blue eyes. What she asked" I think that no I know that I love you Dawn Rooney he replied. Dawns blue eyes grew wide from shock she couldn.t believe it the boy she loved he loved her too. Dawn threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek I love you too Tommy Gray she exclaimed" AWWW that's so beautiful Cheer bear said as she and Tender heart watched from their hiding spot in the bushes. Yes love is he replied" as Kim came out looking for her friend DAWN TOMMY WHERE ARE YOU SARA AND BRAD SAID ITS TIME TO COME BACK INSIDE she shouted: Tommy stood and helped Dawn up and held her hand as they went back inside the rec hall.


	14. Chapter 14 nature hike

Line up children Brad called. Penny Dawn Christy and Kim partnered with their boyfriends. I love nature hikes Penny said" Me too Jason replied as he took her hand. Kim and John were holding hands as well.

Is everyone ready Brad asked" Yes the children answered" Okay lets go Brad replied" and they started walking. I wonder what kind of animals we might see Kim said"

All kinds John told her. Wow Kim replied" I hope we don.t run into that moose we saw last year Dawn said" What moose Christy asked" it was when Dawn and I were looking for you when you disappeared John told her.

Oh my gosh Christy said" but fortunately Friend Bear and Secret Bear saved us John said" Attention children try to stay on this trail theres a lot of poison ivy around here Brad announced. Ok the children replied" Kim looked around nervously. Whats wrong honey John asked" I am scared that we might run into bears or wolves Kim replied. Don.t worry we will protect you John answered" and Dawn Jason and Christy nodded. Hey look over there Kim whispered" and she pointed to her left. Dawns eyes widened awww its a baby rabbit she said as the baby came over to them. Are you lost Dawn asked" as she patted its head. The baby licked her hand. Hey he likes me Dawn said" I wonder where his mother is John asked" I don.t know Dawn replied" as she cuddled the baby in her arms. Brad can we head back to camp the mosquitoes are eating me alive Kim said" as she tried to ward them off. Allright Brad answered" They started the walk back to camp. What are you going to name your rabbit John asked" I am not sure at the moment Dawn replied" Hes adorable Kim said" as she petted him. What a cute bunny Christy remarked"


	15. Chapter 15 fun in the sun

Come on Kim its time for swimming Christy said" Okay Kim replied" And she and the other girls began to change into their bathing suits. Allright I'm ready Penny said" as she stood in her purple swimsuit. Come on Dawn said"


End file.
